Fix Me
by eightyeight
Summary: AU Naomily fic
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I've done some writing before but this is my first attempt at fan fiction so let me know what you think/if you like it.

Naomi Campbell sighed softly. Carefully removing the slim arm draped over her stomach she rolled careful off the bed. Collecting her clothes Naomi paused by the door to look back at the sleeping figure. She was quite pretty, but it was just so...ordinary. This was LA after all; every girl looked like they could be on the cover of Vogue. Naomi closed the door to the bedroom after and slipped out into the living room. Pulling on her crumpled clothes, she dialled a number on her mobile. It picked up before the first ring was finished.

"Where are you?" The deep, slightly accented masculine tone came down the line. Naomi gave her location and ended the call. Naomi took the lift down to the ground floor but didn't have to wait long before the sleek black BMW 760Li pulled up to the curb. She climbed into the leather passenger seat and turned the smirking man beside her.

"Good night?" he enquired. She rolled her eyes.

"I pay you to drive not to ask questions." She answered coolly. He just chuckled softly and pulled the BMW back on to road.

"Campbell? We're here" Naomi awoke slightly disorientated. Had she really fallen asleep that fast? She thanked Alexei and wearily opened the door to her house.

It was quite amazing really that she had made it to her bed and had managed to remove all her clothing before passing out really, Naomi thought to herself the next day as she wondered out to the kitchen. She pulled up the blinds and opened the huge glass sliding doors that lead out to the sunny balcony and stunning view. She really was a rather lucky.

"For fucks sake." Emily Fitch rolled her eyes in exasperation at the leering teenager behind the counter.

"They're twins" Freddie Mclair glared at the teen.

"So you're the gay one?" The kid continued, ignoring Freddie and still staring at Emily. She glared back. He handed over two large plastic cups. Emily made her way to a booth at the back of the shop. Freddie slid in behind her.

"Fucking Katie. This is just getting ridiculous." She handed one of the cups to Freddie Mclair. He sighed.

"Perhaps maybe you two should do a feature together. Highlight the fact that you're twins, but totally different?"

"I dunno, Freds we can barely stand to be in the same room anymore let alone pretend to be all chummy for the cameras."

Freddie shrugged in response. "Maybe just think about it. I've got to run now, but don't forget I'll pick you up tonight. Obviously I won't be allowed in so do you want me to arrange some security for you? Or maybe Clair could go with you"

Emily shook her head "Nah I'll be right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks to everyone who left comments. I've kinda got the story mapped out in my head so hopefully i'll be updating it fairly quickly. **

**Skins and its character do not belong to me. Any mistakes are mine.**

"Do you want to take the BMW?"

"Nah the Ferrari. Have to live up to my reputation after all. "Alexei chuckled in response and moved towards the driver's door of the midnight blue Ferrari 599.

"It's okay I'll drive" Naomi slid in behind the wheel as Alexei dropped into the passenger seat rolling his eyes.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you. When I first met you, you didn't even know what sarcasm was now you're rolling your eyes like a champ" Naomi said igniting the engine.

"Well I did learn from the best"

"That you did" She pressed down on the accelerator, the car shooting out of the garage.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily took a deep breath as she stared out at the crowd. Thanks to the thick glass of the electric blue Porsche Cayenne Hybrid, she could barely hear them.

"You ready?" Emily nodded in response to Freddie. He slid out of his seat and walked to Emily's side of the car, opening the door for her. The noise hit Emily, as the flashbulbs started lighting.

"Emily give us a smile" "Over hear" "Where's Katie?" Emily managed to keep her smile in place despite that last one. Freddie put his hand on her back and guided her along the carpet to the entrance.

"Emily Fitch? Follow me please" She glanced back at Freddie, who grinned at her, as she was led into the club.

"Have fun and don't do anything too crazy yeah? I don't want to have to clean it up." As he turned away Emily saw a sleek, sporty looking car roar up the end of the carpet before she walked inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naomi turned to Alexei and passed him the keys. "Stay close. I'll let you know where I am"

"Okay. Try not to do anything too outrageous in front of any cameras" Naomi flashed him a grin before stepping out of the car; she ignored the cameras instead heading straight for the entrance. She was met at the door and led into the club. Music pounded through her as she was taken up a set of stairs to a balcony overlooking the dance floor.

"This is the VIP area; all drinks are on the house. If anyone's bothering you just let one of the bouncers know and they'll sort it out. Naomi thanked the woman and made her away across the room ignoring the looks and seated herself at the bar next to a brunette wearing a top that wasn't quite long enough to pass for a dress but didn't leave much to the imagination.

"You took your sweet time." Effy Stonem said turning to Naomi.

"Sorry" Naomi turned to the barmaid "I'll have one of them" she said pointing at Effy's drink.

"I've been fending off advances. You'd think that the words 'I'm straight' were in some weird language the way some people react. "

"Effy they are in a weird language. This is lesbian club after all"

"The things I do for you Campbell"

"I employ you. You have to do them"

"But I could always say no. Them what would you do?"

"Find someone else"

"Except most people don't put up with your...eccentricities" Naomi shrugged. She knew Effy was right. She'd known Effy for seven years and couldn't imagine anybody else taking Effy's place.

"So then, to business"

"Don't be crude Effy" Effy just looked at Naomi and raised her eyebrow.

"Whatever Ef" Naomi turned to scan the room her eyes fixing on a petite girl with vibrant red hair.

"Emily Fitch"


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad you're all enjoying it. I decided I could either eat breakfast before going to work or write another chapter. Guess which one I chose. **

**Skins and its characters do not belong to me. Any mistakes are mine. **

"Who? Fitch, as in related to Katie Fitch?" Naomi turned to Effy who had supplied the name of redhead on the other side of the room.

"You know who she is."

"Well yeah...just wanted to check. I didn't know she was in LA"

"She's been booked for some gigs around town and I think she's working on some new albums, so she's moved out here. Probably to get away from her sister"

Emily Fitch was a music producer, songwriter, celeb DJ, and occasionally modelled too. She had landed a spot hosting a music show at 18, fresh out of college, and her passion for music, intelligence and good looks had taken her from her home in Brittan all the way to the Big Apple and now finally, LA.

"How do you know that?"

"Freddie's her publicist"

"Oh. Freddie Mclair?" Effy nodded.

"I didn't know you two were so chummy"

"We're not. But he just had to tell me he was moving to LA with her, despite the fact we've only ever met twice." Naomi burst out laughing.

"It's so cute how infatuated he is with you"

"Not really" Effy replied bluntly "So are you going to talk to her then or not."

XXXXXXX

Emily made her way across the room from the low tables and couches where her friends were sitting to the bar.

"Can I have a vodka, lime and soda?"

"Hey"

Emily turned to the owner of the voice and found herself staring into electric blue eyes that she had seen many times before on billboards. It took her almost a second to focus on the woman's face and then realise who she was staring at. Naomi Campbell, Oscar winning actress and paparazzi fodder. As eccentric as she was, Nomi was a fantastic actress, but thanks to her antics she regularly appeared on the cover of US Weekly. She had reputation for her expensive tastes; mansions, fast cars and designer clothes, as well as her reputation as a womaniser. She was regularly photographed stumbling out of clubs with a different girl each night. She was also the woman Megan Fox had once described as 'the best fuck of my life'.

"Hey" Emily managed to say back. _Jesus, surely I could have come up with something better than 'hey'. I sound like a twat. _

Naomi was leaning casually on the bar next to Emily.

"Smooth Pussy" She said her eyes never leaving Emily's.

"Excuse me?" Emily nearly choked on her drink, but managed to spit the words out.

"It's the name of the drink" Naomi replied smirking and pointing to the aforementioned cocktail that the barmaid placed in front of her.

"Oh right"

"It's Emily right?"

"Yeah and you're Naomi Campbell"

"I would offer to pay for your drink but unfortunately, they're free" Naomi said smiling at Emily.

"What makes you think I would let you? I've heard all about your reputation" Emily replied raising her eyebrow in a way that she hoped made her look sexy and not at all like a confused Muppet, which was what Katie had once told her she looked like.

"Well that's the thing isn't it?" Naomi said draining her drink "You've _heard_ all about me. Dance?"

Emily contemplated the offer for a minute. She'd always been more relationships kind of girl, never even had a one night stand. But if even half of what she'd heard about the blonde in front of her was true tonight would be fun, but with absolutely no strings attached.

"What the fuck, let's dance."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's probably a bit confusing but bear with me, all will be revealed. **

**Skins and its characters do not belong to me. Any mistakes are mine. **

_This is all wrong_ Naomi thought as Emily pulled her shirt over her head before softly pressing their lips back together. _This isn't the way it's supposed to be_. This was supposed to be drunken out of control fumbling, with a girl who didn't mean anything, she was just there for Naomi to fuck and then leave. _Fucking Emily Fitch_. She should have known better, Naomi thought to herself, Emily Fitch was from a different life, a different her, and it was just too much. This was reminding her of how she used to be before... no, she couldn't think about that. She needed to get out but then Emily's hands were searing trails of heat all over torso and pulling their bodies even closer together and it was like she 18 again and there were butterflies in her stomach at just the thought of doing _this_ with Emily Fitch. Except she wasn't 18 anymore and she wasn't _that_ Naomi anymore. But if she left now it would be like saying she never was, like saying _he _never was. But if she stayed here...Emily could make her fall apart just by remaining Naomi who she had been. It was so unfair Naomi thought; Emily didn't even know, didn't know how much power she held over the blonde.

Naomi wasn't even tipsy let alone drunk. Dancing with Emily in the club had been so intoxicating, she'd forgotten all about alcohol and had just let herself feel the natural high. Emily's hands on her hips, their bodies moving together and those deep brown eyes boring into hers. But that wasn't her. She needed the alcohol. She needed to be out of control. She needed to just react not to think. _So react goddamn it_. Naomi pushed Emily back onto the bed straddling her and pulling the remaining items of Emily's clothes off. She pushed her body down hard on Emily's till it felt like every inch of their skin was touching. Then she was pushing her fingers into Emily over and over again and the redhead was screaming into her neck and it felt like heaven because Naomi felt like she had some power for the first time since she'd stepped into Emily's apartment. Like maybe she could make Emily fall apart just as much as knew Emily could make her. But then Emily was rolling on top of her and it all faded away and it was all she could do to stop herself from crying as she came hard.

When it was over Naomi rolled away on her side facing away from Emily because she couldn't look into those eyes. She was Naomi fucking Campbell and Emily just couldn't know what she was doing to her. She'd just wait until Emily feel asleep then she'd sneak out just like always and this would just be another night and she'd never have to see the redhead again. But then Emily was pushing herself into Naomi's back and wrapping her arm over Naomi's hip and pressing her hand into Naomi's stomach, holding them together like she was trying to stop Naomi from running away. Naomi relaxed into Emily a bit because it felt okay, like Emily was trying to tell her that it was okay, even if she fell to pieces Emily would put her back together. But Naomi knew that was just her imagination because Emily didn't even know what she was doing to her. But still, she could enjoy the feeling for a while, but just until Emily was asleep so she could escape, Naomi reminded herself.

It was all okay for a bit and Naomi was starting to feel like maybe she was being just a bit overdramatic and her world wasn't going to end just because she slept with Emily Fitch. But then Emily moved her hand to the base of Naomi's neck and started to trace a finger in-between her shoulder blades. She didn't have think about the letters she could feel Emily's finger writing to know what they were. They were the letters that had been irreversibly inked into her five years ago. The only physical sign of what had happened.

"What's JC mean?" Emily's husky voice came softly from behind her. _No no no_. She just couldn't even think about it_. Just pretend you're asleep, then get the fuck out. _She didn't respond and Emily didn't say anything else just retracted her hand and pulled it close to her chest, creating a barrier between them. Naomi wasn't sure how long it was but eventually Emily's breathing had evened out and Naomi was sure she was asleep. The blonde rolled away from Emily and collected her clothes flipping her phone open once out of Emily's bedroom to make the call, just like always.

Alexei had a smirk on his face as usual as she slipped in beside him. It quickly vanished as he saw her face. Alexei turned back to the road and pulled the BMW back onto the street without saying anything. As much as the big Russian annoyed her sometimes, Naomi was glad he knew her well enough to know when to keep his mouth shut. They pulled up outside her house and Naomi got out of the car without saying anything and walked straight into the house to the bathroom. She paused in front of the shower and contemplated letting the hot water cascade over and wash the memory of Emily Fitch and her question away. As well as this seemed to work in movies and TV shows Naomi knew that a shower never washed anything away, not for her. So instead she just took off her clothes had climbed into bed, pulling some tablets from the draw in her bedside table. Sleep rarely came to her unaided these days but fortunately modern medicine had created dream-free sleep that was available in handy 20 packs of tablets. She popped a couple and fell into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a few days coming. Reveiw if you want, it makes my day :D**

**I don't own Skins or it's characters. All mistakes are mine. **

Emily wasn't particularly surprised when she woke up alone, she'd been expecting it. She was, however surprised to find that she was disappointed about it. Last night hadn't quite been what she was expecting. Sure they danced at the club and it was all good but as soon as they'd gone back to Emily's Naomi had seemed suddenly out of her depth. It made Emily wonder if the rumours were really just that. Surely if one of them had any reason to be nervous it was her, not Naomi. _Whatever_. Last had been...intense but Emily decided to just forget about it and forget about the blonde. She doubted she would hear from Naomi anyway. At that moment Emily's phone started vibrating obnoxiously on her bedside table. _No it couldn't be... could it._ Emily snatched up the phone without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Emily hey! How was your night?" It was Freddie.

"Oh yeah good."

"Great!" why was he so enthusiastic this early in the morning. Emily checked her watch and found it was actually almost 5pm. _Right that would be why_. "Listen I know you're probably still pretty wrecked from last night but I just got a call from the promoter down at ICB. Someone's dropped out of their line up for tonight and they were wondering if you could fill in."

"I dunno Freddie, I'm kinda dead was hoping to just relax tonight."

"I think it'd be really good for you to announce your arrival in LA. ICB is a really popular club with young Hollywood."

"Isn't that what I was supposed to be doing last night?"

"Please Ems I'm begging you. Do you remember Effy Stonem?"

"How could I forget? You never shut up about her, though I can't remember what she looks like given I've only met her like once."

"Yeah well she's mates with the club promoter, apparently Effy was the one who suggested you."

"Really? Thats odd"

"Come on Em, say yes and help a brother out" Emily rolled her eyes.

"I suppose so then, what time do I need to be ready by?"

"Great 'cause I already said yes. I'll pick you up at 10. " He hung up before Emily had a chance to yell at him.

"Fuck's sake Freddie" Emily threw her phone over to the far side of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom for a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get up" Effy ripped the curtains to Naomi's bedroom open. Naomi rolled over and pulled a pillow on top of her head to block out the light.

"Fuck off" she mumbled through the pillow.

"It's lunchtime"

"So?"

"You've slept enough"

Naomi pulled the pillow off her head and glared at Effy, before getting out of her bed and walking to the ensuite.

"I hate you" she said over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her. Effy didn't respond. She just walked out to the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar watching Alexei's back as he moved around the kitchen making lunch.

"Is she up then?" he enquired. Effy nodded even though he had his back to her. Alexei must have assumed her lack of reply meant yes because he continued "How come it never works when I try?"

"Naomi is like a petulant chil – "

"No I'm not" Naomi protested depositing herself on the chair next to Effy.

"Naomi you can't cook for yourself, Alexei drives you most places and you need me to organise everything for you. "

"Yeah well...I employ to do those things for me. So I wouldn't go around criticising me, if I was you. "Alexei rolled his eyes as he placed plates in front of her and Effy, before sitting down opposite them and digging into his own. As much as they all bickered, they were the closest thing Naomi had to friends. _To family. _That's what they were really. She wasn't that close to the big Russian,like they didn't talk about feelings or make each other friendship bracelets or anything. But she was always comforted by his quiet presence and his unwavering loyalty. And then there was Effy. How they had ended up together was still a mystery to Naomi, but they just seemed to fit. She was closer to Effy than Alexei but still couldn't bring herself to let down all her walls. It seemed like a betrayal to do that. Regardless of her attempt to keep some distance between herself and Effy, the brunette just seemed to know what she was thinking. And seemed to think it was her duty to fix up whatever problem Naomi was having. Even if Naomi didn't know it was a problem yet.

"So then how was Emily Fitch?"

"Jesus Eff, you don't muck around with small talk do you?" Naomi deflected. She didn't want to think about last night. _Emily placing gentle kisses down her neck and along her jaw. Shit no. Stop it brain. _Naomi realised the other two were staring at her with smirks on their faces.

"That good huh?"

"What? No, I was just thinking about tonight." Effy frowned at her slightly.

"I'm going out to Thomas's club, I promised Pandora I would. Do you want to come?" Normally Naomi would say yes but tonight she just wanted to stay in.

"Nah. I think I'll pass." Naomi took her empty plate to the sink and exited the room. She flopped down on the huge leather couch in her living room and took out her phone in the hope of finding someone she might actually enjoy spending a few hours tonight with. Alas the few contacts in her phone were not those kinds of people. Naomi stopped at one contact and blinked at the screen before her.

The name Emily Fitch was glowing obnoxiously back at her. When had she got Emily's number? Naomi certainly didn't remember asking for it. She never asked for anyone's number so why would she have Emily's. There was a picture of Emily grinning cheekily at her accompanying the number. Studying it closer she realised the background was the club from last night. Emily must have taken her phone and recorded her number on it without Naomi noticing. Maybe while she was in the bathroom. Naomi's eyes flicked back to the now familiar brown eyes. Naomi threw her phone down in disgust as she stalked out of the room. _Who did Emily Fitch think she was?_ She just waltzed into Naomi's perfect life and started disrupting things willy-nilly. _She_ of all people wasn't allowed to do that.

Effy watched as Naomi threw her phone down and flounced off towards her bedroom with her back to Effy. _Naomi was acting rather strangely. Even for her_. Effy collected Naomi's phone of the couch. _Interesting_. Effy place the phone back where it was and pulled out her own.

"Thomas? I need a favour"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. **

**Thanks Blondie, you're like skins fanfiction royalty so getting reviews from you is kinda cool. And to noblsheep: as requested. **

**I don't own Skins or its characters. Any mistakes are mine. **

Effy pulled her BMW M6 coupe to a stop in front of Naomi's house at exactly 8pm. The door was unlocked but most of the lights in the house were off and there was no sign of Naomi. She left the main house and walked around to Alexei's rooms. She found him in the gym belting the shit out of a punching bag.

"Where is she?" Alexei jumped in surprise and emitted a small squeak. This was a thoroughly undignified thing to do for a heavily muscled, 6 foot 5 man wearing boxing gloves. Effy allowed herself a small smile. She loved creeping up on him.

"She's at the airport" Effy frowned

"She hasn't been drinking has she?"

"No, of course not. You know I wouldn't let her do that"

"I'm going to go get her, we're going out to Thomas's club tonight"

"Naomi said she didn't want to go"

"So? You're coming too" Alexei shrugged and resumed his beating of the bag.

"Okay I'll be ready by 9.30"

Effy got back in her car and started the drive to the airport.

XXXXXXXXX

"Can you just not print it?"

"Well I won't if you don't want me too but you realise that you have about a 38% chance of it not being printed in any other publication, assuming that your sister was also out last night? Do you know if she was because I haven't heard anything?"

"I have no idea JJ, we haven't talked since I moved"

"I'm sorry Emily but there's nothing I can do."

"It's okay Jay, you can print it if you want, I don't want to get you into trouble"

"For the record you do look very good in the pictures, especially this one where she's got her hand – "

"It's okay JJ, I don't need you to describe them for me, I was there"

"Well okay then. I have to go because I am only allowed one 3 minute personal call per day and this call has gone for 2 minutes and 39 seconds...40..."

"Okay then I'll talk to you soon." Emily hung up the phone and sat down heavily on her couch. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she kind of cared what people thought of her. She just didn't want it to get out that she'd slept with Naomi Campbell. Emily had seen what had happened to Katie, and to Naomi herself for that matter. She didn't want to be the person that everyone talked about. _Well you should have thought about that before you started kissing her in the middle of a club. _Emily could still remember the way Naomi could tasted and the way her long slender arms wrapped round Emily's waist. Knocking on the door startled Emily out of her thoughts. She glanced at the clock; it was only 9 so it couldn't be Freddie. She couldn't think of anyone else who could possibly be knocking on her door, especially since she'd only just moved so not many people knew she lived here. Emily thought suddenly of a blonde who knew very well that she lived here. _Even if she wanted to see me again, she wouldn't just show up, would she? _Emily walked swiftly to the door and looked through the eye hole in her door. It was Freddie.

"You're early" Emily asked as he barged past her into her apartment brandishing a bottle of vodka and a few magazines.

"I thought we could celebrate" he exclaimed enthusiastically opening the lid of the vodka.

"Celebrate what exactly?"

"Well I've got a date with Effy tonight and – "

"It's not date; you're going to the same club as her. Along with a couple of hundred other people."

"Yeah, whatever and as I was saying before you interrupted me, Katie is no longer on the cover of US weekly. You are!" He said holding up one of the magazines.

"Oh god" Emily stared in horror at the picture of her and Naomi at the club together.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. You're a minx Emily Fitch." Freddie looked so pleased with himself, as though he had planned the whole thing as a publicity stunt.

"Pass me the vodka please"

XXXXXXX

Effy pulled up at the security gate of the airport and handed the guard her security pass.

"Go on through, she's got the GT2 out, do you reckon she'd let me have a go?"

"No"

Effy stopped her car in front of an aircraft hanger and stepped out. She could smell burnt rubber and watched as a white Porsche GT2 zoomed past her. Effy didn't like not knowing what was going on and she certainly didn't like being confused by other people's behaviour. Yet Naomi's behaviour ever since the Emily Fitch incident, as Effy liked to call it, was confusing her. As much as Naomi liked to think she was above everyone else and didn't care about the other 'pretenders', as she called them, in Hollywood, Effy had caught the blonde reading enough articles Emily Fitch to that she was unusually interested in the petite redhead. Effy wanted to know why and she also wanted to know why Naomi was hurtling round an abounded airport at 200km/h. Naomi used to come to the old airport, which she now owned, regularly. But she hadn't come in about a year. The fact that she was here now, right after spending the night with Emily confused Effy.

Effy was brought out of musing by the sound of the GT skidding to a halt in front of her. Naomi steered it into the hanger. Naomi climbed out and slammed the door behind her.

"What the fuck do you want Effy?" Effy wasn't prepared for her to be angry. She almost decided to call the whole thing off. But Naomi hadn't been angry like this for ages. Just one more reason why Effy needed to figure this out.

"You owe me a favour; I want you to come with me tonight"

"The fuck I do" Naomi spat back at her. Effy opened the passenger door to her car.

"Get in"

"No"

"I'll call Emily Fitch and tell her all about the time you – "

"So? I don't care if you do" Naomi glared at Effy. Effy smirked to herself.

"Pass me your phone"

"Why?"

"Humour me" Naomi handed Effy her phone. Effy scrolled through the contacts until she found one marked Alexei. She pressed dial. Naomi was still staring at her in confusion.

"Emily? It's Effy Stone -" Effy said as soon as Alexei picked up the phone. Naomi grabbed the phone from her and pressed the end button furiously until she was sure the call was finished. Then she realised who Effy had actually been called.

"For fucks sake Effy! What the hell did you do that for?"

"Well I've established you quite clearly care what Emily thinks of you. So unless you come to the club with me tonight I will actually call Emily. "

"Jesus that's blackmail. Fine I'll come." Naomi said climbing into the passenger seat.

"Why do you care what Emily thinks of you? She's just another one night stand isn't she?"

"I don't know Eff."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, it's been a while since the last chapter. Mostly it's just been background and filler up till now but I promise were going to get to the action. Please Review!**

**Hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own Skins or its characters. All mistakes are mine. **

"Effy! Hey over here"

"Fuck" Effy rolled her eyes as Freddie shouted and waved enthusiastically at her.

"So that's you wanted me to come, so you wouldn't have to be alone with him." Naomi smirked at Effy.

"Suppose" it was probably better if Naomi thought that was the reason she'd dragged her to the club, Effy thought she led them over to Freddie's table.

"Freddie. Hi. This is Alexei, and you've met Naomi before." Freddie grinned happily at them all as they sat down opposite him.

"So, Effy you want to dance?" he asked, standing up

"Let me have some shots first" Effy said and headed for the bar.

"See you round Naomi" Freddie said, winking at her as he followed Effy.

"Did he just _wink_ at me" Naomi said incredulously turning to Alexei who was having trouble containing his laughter.

"I hope we see this guy more often, I need a good laugh. " Naomi rolled her eyes at Alexei's comment.

"Christ. Let's get something to drink." Naomi said pulling him up with her as she moved towards the bar.

XXXXXX

"Naomi looks kind of lonely, I'll just talk to her for a sec. "Freddie yelled into Effy's ear, gesturing to where Naomi was sitting next to Alexei, looking despondently at her drink. Effy shrugged at him as he moved away from her. If he wanted to endure the wrath of Naomi that was his problem.

"Hey Naomi, what do you think of the music?" Freddie sat down next do Naomi. She stared at him.

"It's fine" Freddie frowned slightly at her lack of response.

"You're looking lonely. Emily should be finished her set any minute now"

"What?" Freddie looked her like she was slow.

"She's DJing" He said pointing to the booth where Emily was standing wearing earphones and staring intently at the turntables in front of her.

"Oh..." Naomi didn't look at the redhead, couldn't bring herself to. She instead turned to stare at Effy who was still dancing. It clicked. "Did you know?" she said turning to Alexei, who shrugged.

"Fucks sake Effy" She muttered to herself. Freddie looked her, clearly confused.

"We're going" she announced to Alexei. He stood up and moved towards the door. Naomi followed leaving Freddie who was looking rather confused.

Effy appeared, as she often did, out of nowhere and grabbed onto Naomi's wrist.

"Naomi, why are you going?"

"Fuck off Effy." She tried to pull her hand away from Effy, but she held on tight. Alexei stepped between them pushing Effy away.

"What are you afraid of Naomi?" Effy called to her as Alexei's arm pushed gently on her back and guided her. It was just getting a bit ridiculous, Naomi thought, the way Effy always knew exactly what nerve to hit. Naomi shivered involuntarily when the cold hit her as she stepped outside. Alexei pulled off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders as they waited for the valet to bring their car round. It was just all a bit too much the way Alexei was treating her, it was just too _brotherly_.

"Just fuck off Alexei" Naomi shoved Alexei's jacket at him, into his chest. He stumbled back a few steps, looking shocked and she'd normally be feeling guilty that she'd snapped at him but these days they were just getting too familiar. Naomi just wanted him to back the fuck off and maybe they could go back to the way they were.

Naomi was about to snap at the one of the valet guys, because how long could it possibly take, but she was interrupted before she had a chance.

"Hi Naomi"

Naomi could see red in her peripheral vision and turned to look at her fully. Emily was smiling timidly up her.

"Emily. Hi. What are you doing?"

"I just finished my set, and this isn't really my scene you know, so I thought I'd head somewhere else"

"Right...well – "

"Do you want to come? I...I mean the nights still young yet, right?" Emily rushed the words out, as though if she hadn't said the words as soon they had come into her head she wouldn't have got them out at all. Naomi watched as Emily's lips kept moving, though she realised, she had no idea what the redhead was saying. Naomi wondered if this is what animals caught in headlights felt like. Emily had stopped moving her lips and was just staring back at Naomi, her deep brown eyes boring into Naomi's. Emily wasn't looking at her like she was expecting a response to whatever it was she had said, Emily was looking at her like she knew exactly what Naomi's response was going to be. _Yes_, a tiny part of her screamed, because it would always be yes to Emily Fitch. Naomi panicked for split second and almost convinced herself that Emily could read her mind, but of course that was ridiculous.

"Miss Campbell?" Naomi started as the valet's voice ripped into her and tore her eyes away from Emily to look at the proffered keys. She grabbed them off the guy and took off towards her car. As she arrived at the door she heard soft footsteps following hesitantly behind her. But she couldn't look around, otherwise she might never leave and Naomi thought that if she could just get away from this night then everything would go back to the way it was and that would be okay because she didn't need anything else, didn't want anyone else. She was fine with her career and her houses and her cars and Alexei, who wasn't complicated, who just always there, and Effy, who pretended like she was all mysterious and knew what was going on (even if she didn't). She certainly didn't need Emily Fitch with her brown eyes and red hair and questions that Naomi just couldn't reply to even if she knew the answer.

"I'm sorry Emily" Naomi wasn't sure why she chose those words. She wasn't sorry, was she? Naomi pushed the thought out of her head and got into her car ignoring the redhead standing there and ignoring Alexei who was walking towards the car yelling her name.

"Naomi wait, you can't drive, you –

The rest of what he said was cut off as the engine came to life with a satisfying roar. She pushed down hard on the accelerator and smiled grimly to herself as the car Ferrari surged forward. It was going to be okay, she was going to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long wait, but I hope this is worth it**

**Please Review**

**I don't own Skins or its characters. Any mistakes are mine.**

Alexei checked his watch for the hundredth time that morning. Naomi had been MIA since she'd driven off last night and he was starting to get worried. To make matters worse her phone had been switched off and Effy wasn't answering hers either. He dialled Naomi's number again, but it still went straight to voicemail.

"Shit, Naomi" he tossed the phone down in disgust. Alcohol, fast cars and Naomi were a bad mix at anytime but add in an encounter with Emily Fitch (he wasn't sure what was going on between her and Naomi, but it was clearly freaking Naomi out) and it was even worse.

Alexei didn't think Naomi realised just how fucked up he would be if something happened to her. They didn't really ever talk about feelings or anything, but he loved her. Not like big romantic love of your life love, but just simple he would do anything for her love. Naomi had saved him, had given him life. So when her life fell apart it had only felt fair that he try to hold it together for her. He still remembered holding her one night as she cried and screamed and thinking that he wouldn't be enough, he wouldn't be enough to save her. But he didn't have to be enough, Effy had knocked on Naomi's door that night and the two of them saved Naomi. He didn't know how Effy knew Naomi or why she had chose that particular night to come calling but he'd never questioned it. If Naomi was his life, Effy was his god.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was pretty lucky, Naomi thought, that after all the shit she'd done this was only the second time she'd ended up behind bars. Naomi poked her head through the bars and called to the guard standing nearby.

"Don't I get phone call?"

The guard grimaced but unlocked the cell all the same and led her to the phone in the hallway.

"Make it quick"

Naomi paused for a second, _why hadn't she thought about who she was actually going to call before she asked to use the phone_. It didn't take her long to remember the number; she quickly punched it in before she had time to change her mind.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end picked up after a few rings.

"It's Naomi Campbell"

"What are you calling me for? Get desperate did you?" Naomi could hear the smirk

"I need a favour – not that kind" she added before the person on the other end could make a joke.

"What would be in it for me?"

"The enjoyment of watching me be humiliated"

"That does sound tempting. What do you want me to do?"

"Pick me up. I'm at the LAPD station." Naomi grimaced as laughter came down the line. As though this wasn't bad enough all ready.

"I didn't know they had a fashion crimes department"

"For fucks sake, will you do it or not?"

"Calm down, I'm only having a laugh. I'll be there soon"

Naomi hung up the phone quickly to avoid further insults. The guard slid the door shut with a loud clang as she stepped back into the cell. The night hadn't been her finest. Her Ferrari had been impounded, she'd have to face court in a few weeks on a DUI charge and her licence was suspended until then. She'd also spent the last 6 hours in a cell sobering up. Not to mention the fact that the person she'd begged to come get her would probably call the paparazzi instead of coming to pick her up and have them waiting for her outside the station.

"Naomi Campbell? You're good to go."

Naomi followed the guard out, collected her phone and keys from the desk and waited for the guard to open the door. It buzzed open to reveal a smirking redhead chatting to one of the officers on duty.

Naomi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. But only barely. She walked up to the pair.

"If you're done, I wouldn't mind getting out of here Katie"

"Thanks so much for showing me your gun officer, but I have to go" Katie Fitch flashed a smile at the star struck officer before following Naomi.

"I take time out of my busy schedule to come pick you up from the police station even though we haven't seen each other for months and you don't even say hello nicely. But it's totally worth it" Katie burst out laughing "What did you do Naomi? Forget that wearing plaid is in public is illegal?"

"No. DUI" Katie raised her eyebrows

"God for someone who is supposedly clever you are really very stupid"

"You, on the other hand are practically Einstein" Naomi shot back

"Naomi you know drink driving is kind of serious, you could have hurt someone...or yourself"

"Don't act like you care Katie"

"We may have been like occasional fuck buddies or whatever but that doesn't mean I don't care"

"How sweet of you"

"Oh grow up Naomi!" Katie speed up and walked a few metres in front of Naomi. Naomi wasn't entirely sure why it stung but it did. She had always enjoyed Katie's company; she was loud and obnoxious, liked partying, sex and expensive clothes and was hot. But Naomi had also felt that while Katie was shallow and immature, she was deeper than Katie, she was more intelligent. It seemed that in the few months since she had last seen Katie their roles had reversed. _Great, I wanted to see Katie so I could have a laugh and blow off some steam not because wanted to revaluate my life and how I see myself _Naomi thought bitterly.

This however wasn't entirely true, and Naomi knew it. Naomi had spent her entire 6 hours in a cell thinking about one particular redhead. And not the one currently walking next to her. Naomi just wanted Em – _her_, out of her head. Katie was like the complete antithesis to _her_. In fact when Naomi had first met Katie she hadn't realised they were related. Admittedly it had been before Katie was famous (if you can call having a sex tape and your own reality TV show famous) and she hadn't learnt Katie's last name until a few weeks later. Katie was the perfect distraction. Except all she was doing now was making Naomi think. Then Naomi caught sight of the car Katie was heading to. That was a better distraction.

"That is the trashiest car I've ever seen" Naomi said smirking. It was a purple Lamborghini Gallardo Sypder with leopard print rims. "Where did you even get leopard print rims?"

'Well if you're going to be like that, you can walk home"

"What happened to the Porsche?"

"I thought you hated it?"

"I did, but I hadn't seen this car had I?"

"It's new, you have no idea how hard it was to find those rims, I had to get them specially made" Katie said opening the door and sliding in. "Are you going to walk or are you going to get in?" she asked Naomi who was hovering by the passenger door.

"Only if you put the top up, I don't want to be recognised" Katie rolled her eyes but did as instructed and the soft top unfolded and slid over the top of them as they pulled away from the curb.

"You'll have to tell me where to go I've never been to your house"

Naomi frowned, Katie hadn't ever been to her house. Nobody had except Alexei and Effy (and Alexei didn't really count anyway because he lived there). She'd have to get Katie to drop her off at the gate. She didn't really want Katie to see her house. It was her sanctuary.

"How's Lee?" Lee was Katie's NFL star boyfriend.

"We broke up. A few weeks ago actually" Naomi was surprised to hear that.

"Really what happened?"

"I guess I out grew him. Besides I wouldn't want to marry him so what was the point"

"Why wouldn't you marry him? He rich and hot, I suppose, for a guy at least"

"Yeah but I kind of pictured myself marrying someone with an IQ bigger than the number on their jersey"

"Wow Katie, you really have grown up" Katie grinned across at her.

"I haven't changed that much Naomi, you just thought I was a shallow bitch"

"Weren't you?"

"Jesus you have the tact of a corkscrew. I just acted that way because I thought that's what I had to be like to be famous. But now that I have it, I don't really want it anymore. Surely you can relate. The things people say about you"

Naomi shrugged "I don't really give a fuck about them, they can say whatever they want about me as long as I'm making my money"

"And people say I'm shallow"

Naomi smiled as they lapsed into silence. She'd known Katie for a few years but they'd never had anything resembling a meaningful conversation before. Well they didn't see each other often and for the first year they knew each other it was just to fuck. But then Katie decided that she actually wanted to be faithful to her boyfriends so that stopped but they still met occasionally to bitch about how shit it was to be young, rich and famous.

"I kind of feel like the clock is ticking. Like if I don't meet _the one_ soon, I never will and it'll be too late. You know?"

"So what you can meet the perfect guy and settle down and have kids?"

"Yeah I suppose ever since I was a kid that's what I imagined my life to be like. I know it's cheesy but when I meet the perfect guy - "

"Why are you so sure it'll be a guy?"

"Sure I like to fuck girls but I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with one."

"Thanks"

"You know what I mean Naomi. I'm not Emily"

It was such an offhand statement Naomi thought. It didn't mean anything to Katie, but she didn't even realise how much it had affected Naomi. The car rolled to a halt in front of the gate. Emily. She couldn't stop thinking about the redhead; she'd always been lurking around in the background somewhere, ever since Naomi was 18. But until the other night she'd just been an idea, a dream, she wasn't a real person. Except now she was and she reminded Naomi what it was like to be 18. And Naomi just couldn't cope with 18 year old self. Not when she knew how the story ended, what she would become.

"Hello? Earth to Naomi?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you ever had dreams like that when you were young, of how your life would be?"

Her life would be fantastic. She would meet Emily Fitch and they would fall in love and party until they turned 25 and then they would get married and live in a house next to...next to –

"God Naomi, pay attention would you. Were here"

"Thanks so much Katie, for picking me up"

"Make sure I don't have to do it again, okay. Take care of yourself"

Naomi got out of the car. Instead of heading to her front door, she veered to the left approaching the rooms slightly separated from the rest of the house. They were where Alexei lived. She pushed through the door and straight into a startled Alexei and burst into tears.

"Jesus Naomi. What's wrong?" Alexei wrapped his long arms around her

"I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm losing hold on who I am. But I can't ever forgot him"

Alexei didn't have to ask who. "Naomi you're such a strange creature sometimes. You do all these crazy things and you don't care if you get physically hurt but if it's emotional pain then you're the biggest wuss. Just do it and see what happens. Me and Effy will be there to keep safe no matter what happens."

"But what if you aren't?" Naomi whispered into his chest but he didn't hear her. "Can you drive me somewhere?" She asked a bit louder.

"Of course"

XXXXXXXXX

"Thanks, I'll call you if I need you to pick me up"

Naomi stepped out of the car and hesitantly walked into the building. She got in the lift and punched the button for the floor she wanted. After quickly checking her hair and makeup she stepped out of the lift and found the door she wanted. She knocked and waited nervously for it to be answered. The door opened and deep brown eyes widened in shock.

"Naomi"

"Hey Emily


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own skins or its characters. All mistakes are mine.**

Naomi stepped forward into to Emily's apartment and pressed her lips against Emily's, cupping her hands around the redhead's face. Emily didn't react for a second, just let Naomi kiss her. But then Emily started kissing back, sliding her arms around Naomi and pulling their bodies together. Naomi slipped her tongue into Emily's mouth and the redhead groaned in response. It felt right this time, Naomi thought, this was how it was supposed to go. They were Emily and Naomi, they were special. Apparently however Emily hadn't got the memo because just as quickly as she had pulled Naomi in, she pushed the blonde back.

"What are you doing Naomi?"

"Please Emily...just..." She needed this, Emily would fix her, Emily would make her 18 again. _No, you can't go back. You can't forget, not now, not ever. _Naomi ignored the unwelcome thoughts and stepped closer to Emily.

Her brown eyes were filled with concern. She closed the distance and kissed Naomi passionately, slowly, like they had all the time in the world. She pulled away and tugged her own shirt over her head before removing Naomi's too. She took Naomi's hand and led her into the bedroom. She pushed Naomi back onto the bed before removing the blond's jeans and underwear. She took off her own as Naomi watched, propped up on her elbows. _Emily is perfect_. Emily lowered herself onto Naomi, pressing their bodies together.

"It's okay Naomi, its okay to ask for something you want"

XXXXXXXX

When Naomi wakes she's surprised. It's first time in ages she's fallen asleep without taking something to help her. It takes her a second to work out where she is, but as soon as she sees the red hair spread over her shoulder she realises. It's just too foreign the way she and Emily are curled around each other. So she does something so familiar, so easy.

She doesn't lie in bed and cuddle, she fucks and runs. That was how things worked. She carefully disentangled herself from Emily and slid out of the bed collecting her clothes and putting them on in the hallway. She wasn't sure what time it was, but it was dark outside. Naomi was about to dial Alexei's number but paused. She changed her mind and chose a different number instead.

"It's me...can you come get me...Emily's...thanks"

She ended the call and turned to the door.

"What the fuck Naomi!" Emily was standing behind her in an oversized t-shirt looking furious.

"What?"

"Twice? You're going to do this to me twice? Naomi, no. You ... fucking stop right now! Don't you dare leave me alone in bed again. I know you, Naomi. I know you're confused and you're hurting. I think you need someone to need you and to want you . Well, I _do_ want you. So be brave and want me back."

"I'm sorry" Naomi's voice broke as she said the words. She walked out and slammed the door shut behind her. She took the elevator down to the ground floor and waited for a white M6 to pull up outside. She slid into the passenger seat. Effy didn't say anything as she steered the car back onto the road.

"What? Not going to psycho-analyse me?"

Effy sighed "What are you afraid of Naomi?"

"Nothing. I'm not afraid of anything"

"You like Emily – don't even try to lie to me. She's not just another shag to you but you're treating her like one. Why not just try and...I don't know have a relationship with her. It's clear she's into you."

"I don't do relationships"

"It's because of Cook isn't it? You don't feel like you deserve happiness because he's never going to feel anything ever again"

"You don't know anything about how I feel Effy!" Effy slammed on the brakes stopping the car abruptly.

"I know exactly how you feel. I loved him too! I miss him every day, but you can't change what happened you just have to live"

"We had our whole lives planned out for us. He would be an actor, go to Hollywood, have the cars, houses, the girls, the whole thing. And I would be a human rights lawyer. I would meet Emily and we would fall in love. Then he would retire and come back to England and we would live in houses next to each other and grow old together."

"Oh my god"

"What?"

"That's what you're doing. You're living the life he was supposed to. But you can't Naomi, you can't live his life for him."

"I'm not, I'm just kind of...I don't know but it was fine, everything was fine until Emily turned up and ruined everything"

"oh Naomi"

"Can you just mind your own business for once?" Naomi had told Effy more in one go than she ever had before so Effy didn't want to push it. She started the car again and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Here"

Effy placed a steaming mug of coffee on Naomi's bedside table after rousing the blonde.

"I've been thinking. About what you said last night"

Naomi paused, the mug halfway to her lips and glared at Effy. "I thought I told you to leave it"

" I need to tell you a story. I met a guy, when I was younger. He was funny and charming yet totally obnoxious at the same time. We met at a club I think. It started off as just sex, but it changed. I hadn't ever met any of his friends or family but he wanted me to meet them. One day he told me he loved me. I was young and stupid and love was this big scary thing so I didn't say anything back. After he had left that day I thought about it, and I finally figured out that I loved him too. So I called him and said I needed to talk him, because I wanted to say it to him in person. So he said he'd drive over straight away. Except he never came."

"That's it? What's the moral then? That if someone says that they love me I should say it back otherwise I'll never see them again?"

"It was Cook, Naomi. You always told me you didn't know why he was there on that day, on that road. It was because I asked him to drive over to see me, so I could tell him I loved him. I still say it to him, but I don't know if he can hear me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naomi's voice was barely above a whisper, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"The people who make us happy are never the people you expect. So when you find someone you've got to cherish it."

XXXXXXX

Naomi paused, her hand ready to knock on the door. She could do this; she'd done harder stuff than this in her life. She knocked and waited. The door opened to reveal deep brown eyes widening in shock.

"Naomi"

"Hey Emily"

**Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait. I am officially the worst updater ever. Thanks so much for the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I don't own skins or its characters. All mistakes are mine. **

"What the fuck?"

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Right...I'm sorry about before" She waited for Emily to reply but when she didn't Naomi continued. "That was fucked up. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Great, you've said it now you can leave"

"Emily please I'm trying to apologise"

"I don't know if you've noticed Naomi but we have something. We have a connection. And being with you felt pretty fucking amazing and then you just left. Twice. So unless – "

"I want to take you out to dinner" Naomi spits it out quickly, because she knows if she hesitates now Emily will be gone.

"What?"

"I've screwed it up, but I think you're kind of amazing too so I want to...I don't know take you out and see what happens"

"I'm not a toy Naomi, I'm a person. You can't just pick me up and play with when you feel like it and expect me to be waiting for you"

"That's not how it is. I care about you. I just...this is all so unfamiliar for me." Emily looked at her doubtfully "Just give me a chance"

"You can pick me up tomorrow at 7. And you had better plan something good" Emily gave her a small smile and closed the door. Naomi stared at the wood of the door. _Well that went...well_.

XXXXXXX

"So Alexei, what would you do if you had one date to wow someone"

The big Russian paused what he was doing and stared at her.

"Ugh..."

"That's not very helpful, at least suggest something"

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Actually, I'd rather you didn't say anything"

"I have about one romantic bone in my body I really don't think I'm the right person to be asking"

"Well that means you have one more then me"

"Why can't you ask Effy?"

Naomi glared at him. "Were not talking, remember"

"Yeah. But you didn't tell me why"

"Effy's the reason he was there. He was going to see her that night"

"Oh...It's not her fault Naomi. It was all a horrible coincidence"

"She kept it a secret for 7 years. 7"

"Naomi – "

"Don't!"

Alexei sighed. "I guess you should do something impressive and big. What kind of things does she like?"

XXXXXXXX

Naomi pulled her Aston Martin Vanquish up outside Emily's building. She'd felt like a teenager trying to convince her dad to let her borrow the car when she tried to talk Alexei into letting her drive herself. In the end however he'd relented (like he could say no to her). Besides it wasn't like she was incapable of driving, she just didn't technically have a license. But whatever she was here and Alexei wasn't tagging along like some unwanted chaperon. She stepped out of her car and took the lift up to Emily's floor.

Emily answered almost as soon as Naomi had knocked.

"Hey. Is this okay to wear? I wasn't sure so I just went casual." Emily gestured down at her skinny jeans, tank top and jacket.

"No you look perfect"

Emily grinned at her "Great let's go then"

"So what are we doing?" Emily asked as they stood in the elevator

"Surprise"

"What you're not even going to give me a clue?"

"Nup"

"Wow this is fancy" Emily said pointing to Naomi's car they approached.

"Nothing like an Aston to add a touch of British class" Naomi said in a posh British accent. Emily giggled. _I defiantly need to make her laugh more._

"You're not going to blindfold me are you?" Emily asked as Naomi drove.

"Only if you want me to"

"Well certainly not on the first date, but who knows, play your cards right and there may be a blindfold somewhere in your future" Emily grinned cheekily at her. _Jesus, that was sexy_. _Just focus on driving. _

Nomi turned off the road and drove into the old airport. A guard waved them through the gate and Naomi continued past the hangers out onto the runway.

"where are we going?"

"Well since you're kind of new to LA I thought I'd show you the sights by helicopter." Naomi stopped the car next to a helicopter that had its rotor's already starting to turn.

"Wow. You chartered a helicopter for me? Thats so crazy"

"Yeah..." Naomi supposed this probably wasn't the time to tell Emily that she owned the helicopter...and a jet. Or two.

"You're not afraid of flying are you?" Naomi asked as they started to lift off the ground.

"Not in a plane but I've never been in a helicopter before."

Emily stared fixedly out the window as they flew over LA, the sun setting slowly over the horizon. It was all very romantic, Naomi thought congratulating herself on a job well done. She wanted to ask Emily more about herself (at least the things she didn't know already) but the engines were too loud to be able to talk easily. After about half an hour in the air the pilot brought the helicopter down to land on the hill that housed the famous Hollywood sign.

Naomi produced the simple picnic dinner she'd made (or rather supervised Alexei making) them. They talked as they ate and Naomi found herself liking Emily even more. She was funny and adorably cute. She found that Emily liked rainbow ice-cream best even though she liked the flavour of chocolate better because rainbow was so much prettier. Emily told how she'd always wanted a pet when she was little but her mum hated cats and dogs. In the end her parents had relented and got her and Katie a goldfish each. Katie's had died after three days but Emily's (named Blondie) had lived for five years and Emily had refused to eat for a week when it died. Emily told Naomi how her mum had disapproved when Emily had come out, but now she thought Emily was the angelic twin since the whole sex tape debacle with Katie. Eventually, after the sun had set and she couldn't really see Emily's features anymore they headed back to the airport.

"So, how did I do?" Naomi asked as she pulled up in front of Emily's building.

"Huh?"

"Do I get a second date?"

Emily smiled at her. "I had fun"

Naomi waited for Emily to continue. She realised that Emily wasn't going to."But?"

"It was just too big. It was fun and everything but it was the kind of date you do to impress someone with how rich you are not impress them by being yourself. "

"Oh. So that's it then?" Naomi was slightly dumbfounded. In her mind Emily would fall into her arms at the end and that would be that.

Emily sighed lightly "Do you want to come up for coffee?"

"Uh. Sure"

10 minutes later Emily placed a cup of coffee in Naomi's hands.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"What?"

"You haven't really told me much about yourself so I thought I'd do it the old fashioned way ask you some questions"

"Oh right. Red I suppose"

"Favourite food?"

"Garibaldi's"

"Winter or summer?"

"Winter"

"Do you have siblings?"

"Only child"

"Lucky. Can you touch your nose with your tongue?"

"No"

"What does your tattoo mean?"

"uh?" Emily had been firing questions at her so quickly Naomi was caught off guard. Her heart started pounding and she fumbled to come up with a lie that seemed reasonable. She couldn't tell the truth. Not to Emily."What tattoo?"

"You have the letters JC tattooed at the back of your neck"

"It was a drunken mistake, I've been meaning to get it lasered but I hadn't got round to it yet."

Emily stared at her then leaned forward and pressed her hand hard against Naomi's ribcage, where her heart was. Naomi flinched but didn't pull away completely "You're lying"

"No I'm not" Naomi tried to act casual

"You're a good liar. You should be, you're an actor after all. Tell me the truth"

"How do you know I'm lying?" Naomi whispered even though she knew the answer. She was trying to stall.

"Your heart is beating so fast" Emily said pressing her hand even harder against Naomi.

"James Cook"

"Who is he?"

"More than a person. A state of mind, a feeling, a time in my life that I never want to revisit."

"Why get a tattoo if you want to forget?"

"I don't want to forget. I got the tattoo to remind myself why I am what I am. Why I do the things I do. I never want to be there again but I can't forget either."

"What happened to him?"

Naomi doesn't answer, can't answer because all she can see is twisted metal and broken glass and blood. So much blood. But Emily's still there, her hand is still on Naomi's chest; her face not far from Naomi's breathing warm air onto her. But she can't tell Emily, because then Emily would know who she was and that just couldn't happen. But then Emily was pressing her lips against hers so softly.

Emily pulled away before Naomi had time to react.

"It's okay. You told me enough." Emily pulling them back together and this time the kiss is deeper.

When they pull apart Emily rests her forehead against Naomi's.

"It's getting late, you should go. But I'd like to see you again"

Emily kissed Naomi sweetly again at the door as she left. _I could do this_, Naomi thinks as she waits for the lift,_ I could be with Emily_. But so long as Emily doesn't know, because then Emily would look at her with accusation in her eyes, just like everyone else who knew. Who knew and judged, without ever really understanding. No, Emily just couldn't be told.

**Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Once again sorry for the wait. I really did try to get it up sooner but it just didn't happen. Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Skins and it's characters don't belong to me. All mistakes are mine. **

"Mmm, I don't know Em. You just can't beat chocolate"

"But look how pretty it is" Emily held the ice cream container in front of Naomi's face. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder in Emily's apartment on the floor, leaning against the couch.

"But it just doesn't taste as good."

"Urgh you're an unbeliever"

"Jesus it's only ice-cream" The two of them had been hanging out almost every day for the last week since the date.

"I think I like so much because it reminds me of when I was a kid, you know" Emily lapsed into silence. Naomi watched as she carefully scooped out a spoonful of ice cream and placed it in her mouth, letting it melt. Emily turned back to her smiling warmly.

"Have you always wanted to be an actor Naoms?"

"Not really. I didn't even know I could act until I got my first role"

"What did you want to be when you were a kid then?"

"I wanted to be a lawyer"

"A lawyer! Really?" Emily laughed "Was that just because you watched one too many episodes of law and order?"

"No! I wanted to be a human rights lawyer, change the world kind of thing?"

"So what happened, how did you end up in acting?"

"I just kind of stumbled into it really. It's all Effy's fault I suppose, you know Effy don't you?"

"Yeah, I saw her at the club the other day. We actually went to college together, in Bristol, did you know?"

Naomi frowned "Yeah...she mentioned it."

"Where in England are you from?"

"Bristol"

"No way!"

"It's true"

"You never told me that"

"You never asked"

"You didn't meet Effy at school did you?"

"No I met her just after I finished school"

Naomi could barely remember the day she had met Effy. She supposed she had repressed it or something because she knew it was one of her blackest days. All she could remember was that she had been with Alexei and then all of a sudden a strange brunette with intense eyes was wrapping her skinny arms around Naomi. Effy told her later, after they had become friends, that she had tracked Naomi down after she found out what had happened to Cook. She'd wondered at first why Effy had wanted to find her, but the more she knew Effy the more she just took it for granted that Effy had some reason why. Of course she hadn't known then that Effy was in love with her best friend had secretly been dating him. Effy had only told her that they had been friends.

"Naoms?"

"huh?"

"I was saying that Effy hasn't changed at all since college"

"No. I suppose not."

"I had a crush on her all through school."

Naomi snorted in laughter at the idea of Emily and Effy together "Should I be worried?"

"No" Emily lent in to gently kiss her. Their lips had barely met when Emily's phone started to ring.

"Shit sorry it's Katie. I should probably take it. Hey Katie"

"What the fuck Emily?"

"Hello Katie. It's so nice to hear from you, haven't talked in a while" Emily resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her twin. She knew Katie couldn't see her anyway so what was the point.

"Naomi fucking Campbell?"

"What? How did you – "

"It's on the front page of US fucking weekly. "

"oh"

"Thats all you have say, you fucking – "

"Jesus Katie, I don't know what your problem is, it's none of your business"

"Firstly I'm your fucking twin so have you to fucking tell me when shit like this fucking happens, and because it reflects badly me on me too. And secondly Naomi is a slut who sleeps with anything that moves. I doubt she even fucking likes you"

"Fuck off Katie, you don't know her"

"I just don't want you to get hurt"

"It's my own life Katie I can do whatever the fuck I want" Emily hung up.

"That sounded pleasant" Naomi remarked

"We don't exactly get on that well. She was always more popular than me through school and when I started getting attention for my music and stuff, she was so jealous. We haven't really been close since – "

Naomi's phone started to ring; she looked at the caller ID. _Shit_.

"Sorry Ems, I won't be a moment" Naomi stood up and walked into the next room before answering.

"Hello"

"What the fuck Naomi?"

"Listen, it's not what you – "

"Which one of us are you using?"

"What?"

"Either you're using her or you're using me?"

"I don't – "

"You start like dating Emily a few days after you saw me and I pretty much told you that there was no way we were ever going to like casually see each again"

"God, you think everything revolves around you, like I'm in love with you and since you're not available that Emily will do. You're so full of shit"

"Right so if it's not that then you were using me?"

"I really have no fucking clue what you're on about"

"You don't remember do you? When you said Emily's name while I was fucking you"

_Oh. That._ Naomi could remember it. But just. She had been off her face, drunk and on some drug or other. She remembered Katie pulling her into the bathroom of whatever nightclub they were at and roughly pushing her hand under Naomi's skirt, fingers pumping. The way Katie had looked at her for just one second, had been just like how she wished a different person who looked so like Katie would look at her. She hadn't been able to stop the word that escaped her lips, though as soon as she said it she knew it was a lie. Emily.

Of course Katie had freaked out. Screaming at her that she wasn't Emily. For the first time Naomi realised they were related. Up until then she just thought they were two people who looked similar. Katie had left, leaving Naomi alone. She didn't know how long she had sat there, but eventually Effy had found her, cleaned her up and taken her home. It was always Effy who was there to clean up after Naomi had made a mess of her life.

She hadn't seen Katie for a few months after that. When they did finally run into each other again, it was never mentioned, even though they became friends. But the casual fucking stopped. Naomi had all but forgotten all about the whole thing by now. It was just another in a long line of her fuck-ups.

"So it's true then" Naomi started as Katie voice invaded her thoughts. Katie must have taken her silence as an admission. "The whole time you were fucking me you wished it was Emily"

Naomi wanted desperately to say no, that it wasn't true. But she knew it was. Sure, she hadn't thought it at the time but that's what it was.

"I'm sorr –

"I should have known. It's the way things are. People only like me because they associate me with Emily."

"That's not true, you're a good person in your own right" Naomi wasn't exactly sure when she had started to think that. But it was true; Katie was a better person than Naomi would ever be.

"Spare me Naomi. Just tell me that you're serious about Emily. That you're not going to fuck her around"

"I'm not"

"Make sure you don't, yeah because I'd hate to have to fuck up your career by breaking your nose. Does Emily know about us?"

"No"

"Keep it that way okay."

"Okay" Katie hung up, leaving Naomi to wonder what had just happened. She had pretty much admitted to being in love with Emily for a good part of her life and to using Katie. Yet it seemed like she had come away with Katie's blessing.

"Everything okay?" Emily called from lounge

"Yeah" She walked back it the room and sat down again next to Emily. "Everything's fine"

XXXXXXXX

Alexei smirked the whole way home, as he drove her back from Emily's apartment.

"Would you please stop that?" But she knew she hadn't said it with enough venom for Alexei to take it seriously. Damn Emily. Naomi felt happier then she had in ages.

Her good mood evaporated as she as she saw Effy sitting in her kitchen with a strange man as she walked in.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me. But I'm still your agent and we need to discuss the case. This is Tony. He's going to be representing you in court." Tony smiled at her, rather disconcertingly. He had the same strange eyes as Effy.

"Good to meet you Miss Campbell. Effy has been telling me a bit about you and there are some concerns I have regarding the DUI charge. If you would like to take a seat we can get started"

Naomi stared distrustfully at the man in front of, and then glanced at Effy, who was looking calmly at her. Effy should know that she wasn't about to tell her secrets to a complete stranger.

"He's my brother. He knows the rules" Naomi frowned. She hadn't know Effy had a brother, but it didn't do much to ease her mind, he was still a stranger. She sat down opposite them. He probably only wanted to know how much she'd had to drink. What had happened in England was nothing to do with this.

"You should be aware that the news you were charged with a DUI will be in tomorrow's papers. From what I understand the new DA is keen to convict you as an example. He wants it known that he will not let Hollywood's stars get out of jail free. They will pressing for jail time. Normally this wouldn't be an issue. I could easily get you off with a slap on the wrist and a fine. However since they intend this to be a highly publicised case, they need a conviction with jail time otherwise they will end up looking like fools. This is where we have the issue. I have a friend who works for the DA and he has told me that they've started doing some digging to see if they come up with anything they could use against you. Effy mentioned that there was an incident in your past that could potentially be used."

"_I love this song" He exclaimed. It was the first time she had seen him so animated and so happy. She turned the radio up, the song blaring through the car. The two of them started singing like loons. Naomi wasn't really paying attention to the road. Headlights flashed into her eyes, blinding her for a moment. But that was all it took before the two cars were buried in each other so deep it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. _

"Naomi?" She wasn't sure who said it, all she could feel was her chest constricting, closing around her lungs and heart so tight so couldn't breathe. Her whole world seemed to be tipping sideways before it faded to black.

XXXXXXXX

She opens her eyes. All she can see is Alexei, his eyes wide. Her head feels damp, and she reaches up to her temple to see what it was. When she brings her fingers back to her face they are coated in red. She suddenly realises that Alexei's nose is squished against his face, blood pouring out of it, his face already starting to swell. Then she smells it. The unmistakeable acidity of gasoline. She isn't sure why she feels calm, but she does. She knows they needed to get out. She's seen enough movies to know that cars blow up after car crashes if the petrol leaks. Car crash. This is what it was wasn't it.

"We have to get out" Alexei didn't react. Just stays where he is, his eyes still wide and staring. "We have to get out now!" Why isn't he moving?

"Jesus. Are you okay?" Alexei's lips hadn't moved so it couldn't be him talking. The voice was coming from the other direction. She tries to turn her head. It won't move at first but eventually it does, her muscles screaming in pain. Through the twisted metal and broken glass she can see a face; pale skin, brown eyes and red hair.

"She fainted" This time the face's lips haven't moved so it must be Alexei talking. But it was a female voice.

"I've called for help and I'm going to get you out of there okay?" defiantly the face talking. It disappears and after the screech of metal grinding against metal reappears. This time there is no broken glass in the way. Suddenly a cool hand is pressing against her forehead. But the face hasn't moved.

"Her temperature is elevated"

The face is suddenly right in front of hers, and she realises it looks familiar. A name appears on her lips. _Emily_. Emily's hands close around her and she feels herself being pulled forward. As soon as they are free of the car Emily pulls her upright and wraps an arm around her. Emily lowers her onto the ground a few metres away from the car. She can faintly hear sirens in the distance.

"I'm going to get your friend. Stay here"

Cold metal presses against her chest, near her heart. "Heart rate is a bit high, but nothing unusual."

She surveys the scene in front her; there is broken glass everywhere and bits of metal and plastic laying on the ground. Two cars are smashed together in the middle of it. Another body is suddenly beside her and Emily is standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry, your friend is dead" Emily has tears running down her cheek

"Blondie. Fuck, are you okay?" She realises it's the body next to her speaking. Cook. He wraps his arms around her. She cries into his shoulder.

"Cook"

It's about this time that Naomi realises she's dreaming. It's always at this point. She knows she's dreaming because in real life Emily didn't save her. In real life it's the other way round, Alexei doesn't die. She can feel herself being pulled back into consciousness but she doesn't want leave her dream just yet, because she wants to enjoy the feeling of Cook for a few more minutes before she returns to the real world.

Suddenly her eyes explode with bright light. When Naomi refocuses she realises Alexei's holding her and there is a man is leaning over her.

"Can you hear me Naomi?" Naomi remembers him. Dr Roberts. Behind him are Alexei and Effy, both looking concerned.

"What happened?"

"You fainted. Dehydration and exhaustion I suspect." He fusses around for another few minutes muttering about rest and drinking lots of water before finally he leaves and it's just her and Effy. Naomi waits for Effy to say something. Effy, predictably, remains silent and waits for Naomi to start.

"Do you think they can find out?"

"It's not hard information to find if you know where to look. It's just up until now nobody has known where to look. "

"So what happens?"

"They use it to convict you on the DUI. Tony thinks that worst case scenario, you'll only get a few months. Of course your career will probably suffer –"

"I don't care about that. It's not like I need the money."

"I think that maybe you should release statement saying exactly what happened. Before anyone tries to twist into something even worse"

"No"

"What are you scared of Naomi?"

"Emily can't ever find out"

"She already knows she just hasn't realised it yet"

"What?"

"She was there when it happened. She clearly hasn't realised yet who you are"

"She was there when it happened?"

"You don't remember? Emily was the one who pulled you and Alexei out of the wreckage"

Naomi was totally dumbfounded. She and Effy had never discussed the car crash in explicit terms before, so she wasn't exactly sure what Effy was telling her. In her nightmares where she remembered the crash it was always Emily who saved. But that was only what happened in her dreams. It hadn't actually happened in real life had it?

"No, it was..."

"If it wasn't Emily, who was it?" Effy challenged

"How do you know? You weren't even there"

"Alexei told me the other day. I asked him why you were so obsessed with Emily. And he said it was because she was like your guardian angel. She saved you"

Saved. It was the wrong word. Naomi felt anything but saved. Ever since then she'd wished she hadn't been saved. That it was her and not cook, that it was Alexei instead of Cook. It seemed so unfair. Alexei didn't have anything to live for. His whole family were dead, at the time of the crash he hadn't cared if he lived or died. Cook had his whole life planned out. But Alexei was the one living it. If only Emily had let her die.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
